Mobile devices are receiving increasing amounts of content, such as video streams, from content providers. Each time content is requested by a mobile device, the content is transmitted from the content provider to the mobile device, via a network (e.g., the Internet) and via multiple network devices of a cellular network. Transmission of the content to the mobile device may be delayed due to delays caused by the network and/or by the cellular network. Such delays may create a poor user experience for a user of the mobile device. Furthermore, if the same content is retransmitted over the cellular network, such retransmissions of the same content may consume a significant amount of bandwidth of the cellular network.